The present invention relates to an integral rim with frustoconical seats inclined 15.degree..+-.1.degree. on which it is intended to mount a tire of the "heavy vehicle" type without independent air tube. It also concerns one assembly of such a rim with a tire, the beads of which have seats of adapted shape.
Such known assemblies, which are very widely used, have significant advantages: the danger of the throwing off of metal parts being eliminated, greater safety is assured; as the tires used are tires without independent air tube, the absence of the latter and of the flap results in a substantial saving, while avoiding rubbing and pinching between tire, tube and rim, and thus heating and puncture of the inner tube.
The known rims with 15.degree. inclined seats have dimensions which are standardized in accordance with the international standards in force (T.R.A.; ETRTO). Tires having beads with frustoconical seats are mounted on such rims in known manner. The generatrix of a seat is either linear forming an angle of generally between 15.degree. and 20.degree. with the axis of rotation of the tire, or is formed of two segments, one inclined 15.degree. and the other, which extends the first axially towards the inside, being inclined by an angle of more than 15.degree., and even more than 25.degree.. The standard rims are provided in their central portion with a so-called mounting groove which permits the mounting of the tire on the rim. The radially inside diameter of this groove is a major obstacle to the selection of brake drums or disk brake calipers of large diameter, which would permit greater braking efficiency.
Any increase in the diameter of the mounting groove without any other change, either of the beads of the tire intended to be mounted or of the other parts of the rim, makes the mounting of the tire practically impossible.